ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Istril
Hi, welcome to Ikariam! Thanks for your edit to the User:Istril page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jammmie999 (Talk) 18:02, April 11, 2009 Patch 0.3.2 Yes, you can just start editing pages and updating them with new information. Maybe we will need a new template for units and ships. We are working on a lot of things, but we'll get to that too. Just try to update all the info you can and remove the old info. rmedic 06:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, what Rmedic said. Let us know if you need a specific template (that is used on all units) to make it easier or such, and we will try to assist as best / fast as we can. -- 16:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Class es Class="Darktable zebra" actualy is 2 seperate classes, Darktable and zebra - they are listed in MediaWiki:common.css but you have to kind of know what you are looking for. The more common classes that you will more than likely use in tables are: ;darktable: Makes the table have the darker color background. ;zebra: Makes every other line an alternating color (predefined). ;darktable zebra:Make a dark color table with alternating stipes. ;alt:Make the same color as the Stripe in zebra. ;title:Make the text in the lighter color (same color as when !''' is used in the Header and the text is centered even if the style says otherwise. ;sortable:Makes the columns sortable Here are a few examples of them all in action And to show you sortable Each class can be used by them selves but work much better if used with the darktable zeba combo -- 22:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oops I forgot to answer about Templates There are 2 types of template - local and global: :Local templates are the tab link I have on my pages (top right corner) User:Jrooksjr/Header and is mainly going to be used by '''me (locally) and no one else. :Global templates are more for Everyone to use all throughout the wiki and have are accessed by using and are named Template:template name. If you make a template for everyone to use - that is needed by the wiki put it in the Global Template: section otherwise use your own userpages for the local template if it is not needed for the whole wikia. -- 05:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages By the way - it is not proper to remove information from another persons talk page (even if you put the information their) except in extreme circumstances (such as it is your private information about where you live etc) that page belongs to that person for them to decide if they want to keep or get rid of the information - 05:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) New templates I have created some new templates to (Hopefully) help you on the Unit / Ship change over (hopefully less typing over all for you): : and both produce . : and all produce . : produces . : produces . : produces : produces : produces : produces : produces : All of these can take a parameter to be displayed in the tooltip as well. :: produces : I have modified both and so that they do not display "'- Level #'" anymore so that you can use them to diplay the sword / shield icons in other locations that use them as well :: produces :: produces :: produces :: produces : I hope these help, so that you do not have to keep entering txt Text etc - If you think of others that I have missed let me know -- 17:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sandbox I made you a sandbox if you need it as well as made you a tab bar (top right corner of pages) - 05:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Image names A long time ago when I was a newbie to wiki as were the other contibutors as the time (not to mention we did not have Sysop priviledges, anyhow when we uploaded the images with PNG - we did not realize we could have changed their names to .png instead of the .PNG - I will be changing the Cap PNG to png - so if you notice that the PNG files do not work just use png ( I will be trying to make all files that link to that image change over as I go ) but incase I miss any you will know why since you will be dealing with the units / ships more directly -- 06:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Master builder score (Accumulated) To do what you want - we will have to add a 2nd parameter to the so you can add the Previous score into it and it adds the 2 numbers together. This will affect ALL pages. -- 11:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I have modified the template so that all you have to do is add the 2nd parameter to the pages (as stated before - this affects all Buildings pages now - If you do not add the 2nd parameter then the (accumulated) number will be the same as the for that level. Edit: I made it so that if there is no 2nd parameter - then it worked as before. Example produces and produces or check out the Town hall -- 11:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) The Town hall is now Completed using the new parameter. -- 23:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC)